I Like You
by Ickiakki
Summary: Sometimes, fate can connect the hearts of the lonely... CxP, RxA
1. Prologue

**Ickiakki- **Yes, I will update my FMA fic… Eventually. I'm sorry for not being able to update, I was really busy this summer, alright? And school's started now. But, I just had to write this fic. AKC was real supportive, and she even adopted the pairing! XD Oh, this fic is only slighty AU. In the original series, Akari is 17 and Rik is 26, but in this fic she's 24. Yes, Akari is **not** an OC, or a Mary Sue for that matter. I hate Mary Sues. XP Akari is in the newer version of the series, "DiGi Charat Nyo," which I'm sure most of you aren't familiar. Don't worry, I'll describe her features, and if you want, show some pictures. You can also search "Digi Charat Akari" on Google and find some decent images. Anyway, enough of my babbling, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this fanfic are © Koge Donbo. I own nothing in this series, only this fanfic. Do **not** steal, and if you wish to post this up somewhere, please ask me first.

**I Like You.**

_Chapter One- "Loneliness"_

At the end of the day, or more precisely the beginning of another, Rik found himself lying on his bed, staring wearily at the clock, which read "1:00 A.M." The veterinarian did not understand why he hadn't fallen asleep yet. In addition to being tired, he felt extremely melancholy. For some reason, his heart ached. Perhaps, it was what the Lieutenant had said earlier that day? After all, the awfully feminine young man had brought up an depressing, but important, point. His thoughts went back to the events that had occurred that day…

Lately, the tension between the Major and the Lieutenant had been getting worse and worse. Today, they had begun to fight again, but this time Coo had ended up with a black eye. Luckily, Pyoko hadn't seen her "mother" and "brother" fighting, and Rik had been able to tell her a small white lie; as far as the little girl knew, Coo had fallen down, and hit his eye on the side of a table.

After Rik had seen to it that Coo had been taken care of, the tall young man pulled Ky aside and attempted to scold his friend for his overly aggressive behavior.

"Lieutenant! This one is appalled at your behavior. How could you strike the Major so fiercely? And you, being so peaceful! This one understands that you two do not necessarily get along, but-" Rik spilled out, still surprised.

"Put a sock in it," Ky cut him off. "Don't speak to me like you're my father," the younger of the two said, with more than a hint of bitterness on his tongue.

Rik was taken aback, and regretted using a strong tone. "My apologies, Lieutenant," He paused, and an odd idea popped into his head. "Lieutenant, are you… Jealous?"

Both of them remained silent for a moment.

"Somewhat," Ky said, pausing to think for a moment. "I know what you're thinking," Ky turned to his older partner, detecting the hint of disgust on Rik's face. "That it's odd that I love Pyoko? No, not like the Major does, she's more of a daughter to me."

"Then… Why hit him?" the veterinarian asked softly, obviously confused.

"Because… He's her _favorite_," Ky spat out. "If the three of us were about to die, and she could only save one, she would save the _Major._"

Rik remained silent for a while, but finally spoke, in an even softer tone, "There are many disappointments in life, Lieutenant. One must learn to accept them."

"But, how? How can you not _feel _**anything!**" Ky began to shout, in a confused rage. "We're not important! Yes, I'm jealous. Not exactly because I'm afraid of losing Pyoko to a ruffian, as I was a while ago. Oh, he'll take care of her. She'll be fine. But, only because I've come to realize the fact that no other woman, or _person,_ will come to love me like that. Haven't you ever felt that way?" Ky practically screamed the words in Rik's face.

Rik, winced, feeling hurt. Ky's words stung. But, they were true. Ky's face softened, when he noticed that he had obviously upset his companion, immensely. The veterinarian intended to reprimand Ky, but now the slient animal lover's face resembled that of a scolded child.

"I-I'm sorry, General," Ky pleaded. "Please, don't be upset. I'll apologize right away! Oh, I'm awfully selfish. I was so barbaric! I'm going, right now-" Ky dashed off to apologize to Coo.

Rik felt a sudden… Emptiness. What was this feeling? Whatever it was, he didn't like it, and made a decision. He would talk to God, something he hadn't done since he was a little boy. No, he hadn't lost faith, but, he had just felt a bit scared to ask Him for anything that he could provide by himself, he didn't want to trouble the Lord for anything small. He always prayed for his planet's safety, for his friend's safety, and Pyoko's safety, but he never really _talked_ to God anymore. Then he remembered something his mother had told him-

"Now, now Riku-chan, don't be so upset. You know just as well as I do that times are hard, especially without your father, but there is one person you can always talk to, even when I'm busy: God. You can ask God for anything."

_Mother…_ Rik felt a tear trickle down his cheek, since he had never really gotten over her passing, although it happened quite a while ago.

"_God, are you there?_**" **Rik asked, inwardly. "_What a ridiculous question, You're always there. Even if this one is not able to hear You, You'll always be able to hear me. God, I feel empty. I miss mother, father too. Oh, this one sounds like a whining child. This one is sorry for that. But, the Lieutenant's words were true. Sure, mother and father cared for me, but they're gone. Oh, this one knows the Lieutenant and Major care about me, and so do Pyocola and my animals… But just once, I'd like to care, love someone who'll love me back. Be in a relationship where everything this one gives is returned. A girl, someone this one would love, someone who'd care about me as much as this one did about her. I apologize for being so selfish, God. Please protect my loved ones, thank you. Amen."_

The young man felt a sudden reassurance, and rested his head against his pillow, feeling relieved.

In a five star hotel in Tokyo, quite a contrast to the rickety underground BGGD's headquarters , Akari sighed, looking at her clock, which stated "1:00, A.M." The life of of a pop idol was not as glamorous as everyone thought it to be. Although she was in a luxurious setting, the purple haired girl was tired enough to sleep in a one star Motel, as long as it's rooms had beds.

The exhausted ditz plopped herself onto the bed, face in her pillow. The singer felt an aching inside. It couldn't have been something she had eaten, this kind of pain wasn't the same. Between singing at concerts, going on tour, rehersals, signing autographs, and sleeping, she had no time to create any serious relationships. Growing up in a rich family, with uncaring parents, Akari really had no one who seriously cared about her. Sure, there were her friends, but she would probably never see any of them again after college. Luckily, for her, there was God. He always listened, He always took care of her.

The young woman noticed that her window was open, and a one bright star shined in the sky. She gathered up the last of her strength to crawl towards the window.

"_God? I apologize for being selfish, but would You please grant me this wish? I'm asking You for a man, he doesn't have to be rich, or famous, or anything like that. In fact, make him none of those things. Someone who's the complete opposite of me. Please make him cute, though. Oh, God, I'm sorry! I really am! Preferably, a poor boy. But, don't make him poor because I asked! Unless he's become happier. Someone intelligent, tall, fatherly. I haven't had anybody who really cared about me, not deeply, at least. Except for You, God. You love us all. Well, please make the man fall in love with me, not because I'm famous, but because of me. Someone who'll like me for who I am. A guy who knows about what we should really love in life, and someone… Who needs me."_

She smiled as she got back into bed, and slept peacefully.

The next morning, Akari awoke feeling refreshed. A smile formed on her bright face as she rubbed her shining, auburn eyes. Her long, wavy hair framed her white smile, the purple of it making her clear, white skin look even brighter. Even though she looked like a bedhead, and she knew it, she was still happy- until she looked at the clock.

"Eeek! It's 9:30, oh, the bus was supposed to leave at 6:00!" she rushed to the bathroom to brush her hair, and change.

That morning, things were pretty quiet at breakfast. Rik, uncomfortable with the silence, decided to speak.

"Pyocola-sama, our funds are being drained lower and lower by the minute. This one suggests that he gets a job, perhaps, at a veterinary clinic," Rik slurred out. Yeesh, you could just feel the tension between Coo and Ky, and see little sparks flying through the air, if you looked closely.

"That's a great idea, pyo! That way, we wouldn't starve, pyo! And, we'd have a steady income, pyo!" Piyoko replied enthusiastically, utterly oblivious to the fact that Coo had discreetly thrown a spoon at Ky's head.

"But, my only worry is that something will happen while this one is gone," Rik looked worriedly at the Lieutenant and Major. The older of the two glared at Coo, while Coo just smiled and gave Rik a thumbs up.

"Why is that, pyo?" the panda girl questioned, becoming confused.

"Because," Rik paused, attempting to dig up an explanation. "I don't want you and the Major to fight, Pyocola-sama."

"Coo and me, fight, pyo? Well, I promise to be a good girl and not argue with Coo if you go and get a job, pyo!" beginning to sound like "Daddy's Little Girl."

"Promise?" the tall vet said, eyeing the two boys in the background.

"Promise," the other three all said at once.

**Ickiakki:** Bah, I know this is uber short, please forgive me. XD AKC wanted this up, and I _have_ it up now. I hope to get more supporters from this pairing. There'll be CooxPiyoko in the next chapter! For AKC as well. 3 Sorry about the corny descriptions for Akari, lol, I knew most of you don't know what she looks like. She looks kinda like Usada, 'cept with different colored hair. Blame Koge Donbo, not me. Akari is actually Usada's idol, and childhood friend, so that's why Usada looks so much like her. Oh, and… REVIEW! I will not update 'till I get 10! About their prayers- I'm somewhat religious. Don't diss God, He is greater than us all.

Plus, a lot of Rik's past will be explained. Koge Donbo doesn't go deep into his past before he meets Piyoko. Akari's past will be explained too, since she doesn't have much of an elaboration on her past. Just the part about being friends with Akari.


	2. Loneliness

**Ickiakki**- Sorry for the long update thing. I just needed 10 reviews. Actually, this will be quite a long fic, and I've already thought of the ending. I think it's lame. XO Well, on with the story! 3

I Like You.

Chapter Two- Lonliness

--

The Manager sighed, his left eye twitching beneath his circular glasses, while his head rested in his hands. He was quite a bulky figure, with a round head and a thin, tight, mouth. The black hair he had was gelled and kept neatly, it represented him well- prim, proper, and efficient. The bifocals he was wearing shaded his beady, black eyes, and made him almost frightening; you could never know what he was really thinking. His full name was Tomato Yamaguchi, but since people feared calling him by this ridiculous name, they simply referred to him as "Manager-san."

Anyway, he was irritated with his buisiness partner's behavior. Rod P, Akari's producer, was a young American film maker who had come to Japan for inspiration. He was fascinated with aspects of the country's culture, and was intrigued by the people who lived there. The blonde, blue-eyed young man was quite his "friend's" opposite. The laid back, somewhat hippie boy was suffering from a tremendous hangover, while the Manager regretted allowing Rod to drink.

Suddenly, Rod randomly appeared before him, he had this habit of popping out of nowhere, you see, and slurred, "Do you wish you could be as beautiful as me? Well you can't, cause-"

Rod was cut off as the plump man hit him over the head.

"No more late night staff parties for you, mister, if you can't hold your sake. Isn't American beer just as strong?" the business man sighed, and motioned to the bodyguards. "Take him to his room, he needs his rest."

Luckily, the hotel they were staying at was currently "closed for renovations," according to the sign outside. At least there was no publicity, who knows what the public would think if they knew Akari Usada's producer could not hold his sake. As if on cue, Akari dashed down the stairs.

"Manager-san!" she began, in a frenzied manner. "You should've woken me up! Oh, I'm sooo late! Forgive-"

Her boss held up his hand to quiet her. "I apologize, Akari-san, but your tour will be delayed, probably for another year. Rod says you need a break, and I guess he's right. Plus, we're having technical difficulties. Use this time to relax."

Relax! What a wonderful word! Finally, she could have some peace!

Suddenly, Akari's eyes brightened. "Manager-san, there's something I've always wanted to do..," her voice suddenly dtrailed off, the rest of her statement absorbed with giggles.

"Well then, what is it? C'mon, speak up."

"I've always wanted to be a receptionist at a vet office! Why, I love animals, and-"

"Why, absolutely not," the Manager said sharply.

"But, why?" she pouted.

"Because, you're naive and forgetful. We can't let you go out alone! Plus, you're famous, and that could cause a commotion."

"Oh, b-but… What if I disguised myself?"

"Well, tell me why you want a job, and I might consider it," the man said stiffly.

"Well, I've always grown up with everything handed to me on a silver platter. I want to work for money! Y'know, like other people?"

"But, you do work for your money, dear," the last word could have been mistaken for something else, due to his monotonous, yet unsatisfied, tone. "Very hard, I might add," he said, somewhat more sweetly.

"Please?" she begged.

"Well, when Rod becomes sober, let's see what he has to say about it.

Akari's face brightened, full of hope.

Meanwhile, the PKO found themselves tired from getting Piyoko to take a nap. Poor girl, she needed her rest, and it had taken the boys a while to calm her down.

Ky and Coo were alone. Rik had gone to get something, neither of them could remember what, and were determined to make peace with one another.

"Major," Ky cleared his throat. "I apologize for behaving so badly with you lately."

"Thanks," Coo said flatly.

The older of the two decided to change the topic.

"Mm, Major, have you noticed something?"

"What?"

"I've never met a girl the General has dated," Ky said, with a blank look on his face.

"Hm, whoah, man… You're right! During the period of time that he's known us, has he even dated a girl?" Coo stammered.

"I don't know Major, this really is quite odd," Ky began to look concerned.

"Man, he doesn't talk much 'bout girls, either."

"Maybe he's had bad experiences? I mean, there are plenty of women who admire him on Analogue."

"Really?"

"You're an idiot, Major."

"Hey!"

"But, before we discuss that, I wanted to tell you something," the Lieutenant said, softly.

"What?"

"Rik's gone through a few rough spots in life," Ky continued.

"Hmm? He seems like a pretty happy guy."

"Well, he lost his father at an early age, and his mother died when he was fifteen."

"Eh? But, he talks about his mom all the time, like she's still-"

"Alive," the dentist finished the sentence, and frowned. "He loved his mother. I think he feels lonely. I remember what the Queen told me about how he joined the BGGD…"

Flashback:

A flamboyant boy was presented before the King and Queen of Analogue. He was tall for his age, and oddly enough, was not humbled at all by their appearance. The child's eyes were a rich purple, and burned with anger.

"Why have you brought this one here?" he demanded, and was reprimanded with a slight blow to the head.

"Don't speak like that to His and Her Majesty," the soldier, holding young Rik back, said roughly.

"Easy child," the Queen said, her voice calm and serene. "Are you troubled, little one?"

The young Heisenberg looked silent for a moment, and was angry, but then he glared at the floor, looking discouraged.

"Do not be alarmed," the King continued, in his deep voice. "We have learned of your mother and father's passing. You are now an orphan."

Rik growled softly.

"My apologies," the regal man said, taken aback. "That was quite blunt of me, forgive me."

The general-to-be made eye contact, but said nothing.

Her Majesty continued for her husband, "Child, we have watched you from afar. We like your spirit. Think of me… As an aunt. We have learned that you have always yearned to be a soldier."

The boy responded bitterly, "You will never replace mother and father."

"Of course not!" the King was upset. "Do not worry. Never forget your parents child, but, we will take care of you. Unless, you object."

Rik looked down, beaten, sheepishly.

The Queen clapped her hands. "Come, come, bring this child some food. He is hungry, am I right?"

For the first time in a while, he responded, "Yes."

The King put a hand on the boys shoulder. "We will care for you. And, we'll train you to be a general like you've always wanted, and make your parents very proud."

And that was the beginning of Rik's loyalty to the King and Queen.

End Flashback.

"Wow," Coo said softly. "It must've been hard for him to adjust." The Major was silent for a while. "But he's still a thick-headed idiot-"

"Hello, Lieutenant! Greetings Major," Rik seemingly popped out of nowhere, a smile on his face. It looked like it had pained him to smile.

"Hey, dude, are you okay? You've been pretty sad lately," Coo asked out of concern.

Ky began to feel very, very guilty.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rik responded, shrugging off the topic.

The blue-haired dentist began to feel sick, and decided to excuse himself from the conversation. "I think I'm going to have to be alone for a little while." He rushed off to his room.

"Oh, so, we're alone! Anything you want to ask me, personally, Major?" The oldest of the two said, cheerily.

"Yes, actually," Coo raised an eyebrow. "Have you and Ky been having intimacies in our bathroom?"

Rik's face went from shocked, to utterly disgusted.

"Major, that's repulsive! Where do you get such ideas? What have you been reading?" Rik questioned suspiciously.

"Well, you and Ky are alone sometimes, and… He's been emoing a lot, and he even acts like a girl-"

"Um, that doesn't mean we've been having… Er, is Pyocola-sama still sleeping?" Rik questioned, trying to change the topic.

"Like a baby. Now, explain to me why I shouldn't think you're gay," Coo said accusingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn straight," the veterinarian grumbled.

Chuckling a bit, the younger boy was surprised by his friend's use of language.

"Then why aren't you dating any girls?" the question finally arose.

"Ah, that's a long story," the oldest of the two said softly, his attitude changing a bit.

"Hm?" the physician became more interested.

"Let's just say that I'm picky."

"How so?"

"Well, I haven't found a girl who's just to my liking yet."

"Eh? Can't be that hard."

"For me, it has been."

"Why? What exactly d'ya need?"

"Well, not much, actually," the General paused. "Just, someone's who honest."

"Straightforward?"

"Chastity-wise, too. Hopefully, someone who's a little on the innocent side, someone I can protect."

"That's hard to find?"

"Mm, you try looking. Actually, it may be easier for you, since girls like that are usually closer to your age. I guess I started looking a little late."

"I don't need to look, dude. I've already found my girl," and with this, he received an odd stare from Rik.

"Eh?"

"Well, that's really what I wanted to talk to you about," Coo looked around. "Ky's gonna shoot me if he finds out, or maybe he'll kill me with his broom, or something, so… Don't tell 'im, kay?"

"Sure," the taller one answered. "Who is it?"

"Um, haven't I dropped enough hints?"

Silence.

"It's Pyocola-sama, isn't it?" Rik said, blankly.

"Here it comes," Coo thought. "3, 2, 1…"

"Ahhh! That is just so **cute**!" the General exploded.

Sighing, the youngest of the two was engulfed in a bone-crushing, pretty much airtight, hug.

"I would love to help you!" Rik declared.

"Um, sure. But there's one other problem…"

"Which is?"

"Dude, we need money."

--

**Ickiakki- **Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter, and the long update. Well, you see, I kinda lost the file, and had to get it back and, well… Just be thankful, people. I cut out a lot since I really wanted to get this chapter done. Plus, this was mostly a dialogue chapter to help you guys figure out what was going on. So, hopefully, I'll update soon!


	3. Encounter

**Ickiakki**- Whee! I finally got 20 reviews, so you guys get an update. D So sorry for all the typos and such, and the repeat of titles. o-O I didn't even notice that. I'ma edit my work more, this time. As for Rik using "this one," I've decided against it. xO It's awkward and it'll seem repetitive.

I Like You.

Chapter 3- Economy

--

"You're so _weird_, man," a rude-faced boy began. "I mean, dude, isn't there something wrong with wearing a dress? Like, especially when you're a guy? And, you're obsession with animals is kinda creepy,'cause... You really do act like a weirdo. Like you're high or something, it's scary. Oh, oh! You're too nice too-"

"Remind me, why did I bring you along, again?" an older boy said, a hint of annoyance in his voice while his left eyebrow twitched.

"Because, if you left me at home, Ky'd kill me and Piyoko'd be sad," Coo said bluntly.

"Ah, yes," the General remembered.

"Wait! You also talk too much-"

Rik began to wonder if Coo could fit in a bag, and then decided against suffocating the boy. The physician's comments weren't helping the older boy's feelings at all, and they were taking a bit of a toll on the veteranarian's ego. So, Rik choose to ignore Coo's chidings, and casually began to whistle a merry tune. He shook his head at he looked at the surroundings.

Now, it was a cool afternoon, and the sun shone upon the pavement, causing the small pebbles in the cement to shine. There was a small percentage of moisture in the air, but is was bearable, as well as pleasant. It hadn't reached the "sticky" level, yet. Many trees marked the road as well, and flowers billowed and danced in the summer breeze. The rustle of these petunias sounded much like the laughter of children, the 26 year old noted.

"Hey, what's that song you're humming?" the brown-haired child asked, with a kinder tone. "It sounds so... Cheerful."

"What's wrong with that?" the 'adult' answered. "I really don't know what song it is, I think it's some sort of a folk song I heard on Analogue-"

"Eww, folk? Don't tell me anymore, I dun wanna listen," Coo winced.

Sighing, the General began to wish that his companion would be a little more understanding. Perhaps the Erhard's "cheerful" disposition contributed to Rik's negative feelings; there was a sudden silence between the two. Now, this made the Major feel quite uncomfortable, since he knew that his friend was only quiet when upset. Otherwise, he'd be talking nonstop about things nobody cared about.

"Well, what job did you say you wanted again?" the younger began.

"Ah, I'll try to look for one as an assistant veteranarian. Hopefully, the pay'll be decent, since I don't have enough money to open an office myself," Rik responded.

"Hm, but this job'll get you to higher places maybe?" Coo suggested.

"That's what I'm hoping," was the response.

Luckily for the physician, he had spotted a small clinic at the corner of the street the two were currently walking on. A white sign hung on the window, and the Analogue boys leaned in for a closer look. Printed in clean, bold, red letters were the words "Help Wanted."

"Ah, jackpot!" the young boy uttered, relieved.

Upon entering the store, the boys were greeted by a man, who appeared to be in his late 30's, or early 40's.

"May I help you?" was the kind man's reply.

As he smiled, the second-eldest in the room noted his senior's features. They consisted of a pair of green, bright eyes, which peered out of a red, weatherbeaten face, underneath the cover of brown, messy bangs. The old man's hair looked like it would be ready to fall out soon, and even though he had a gentle smile, it seemed as if he had been through hard times.

"Well, I've been looking for a job as an assistant veteranarian, and I saw your sign outside," Rik responded, returning the senior's kind gesture, shaking the other person's hand. "My name's Rik Heisenberg, and I've just moved here from Germany."

Feeling like he had been forgotten, our littlest boy was pouting until he heard the General's comment. "Germany? Where's that?"

Now, the elderly vet began to chuckle. "Is that your little brother? He has a cute sense of humor." And with that, Coo felt a pat on the head, and caught a stern look from Rik. The physician realized that he wasn't supposed to ask questions, and his older friend was in the "adult world" now. Resuming his bad mood, the brown-haired youth resumed sulking in the corner.

"Is he alright?" the kindly man raised an eyebrow.

"He's always like that," Rik commented. "By the way, I didn't catch your name..?"

"Oh, my apologies! I'm Bobby Shoe, nice to meet you. Ah, it's good that I have to possible employees on the first day! Come this way," Shoe gestured slightly. "In the mean time, I hope your brother can stay here."

The Major nodded.

((Author's Note: I am SO sorry... xDDDD I had to use this name, I really did. My friend suggested it, and I loved it so much... I just had to. xP Okay, so all of the characters that I made up have weird names... So sue me! I like weird names! And yes, he's rhyming. I swear, that was unintentional. o-O))

A door was pushed aside, revealing a cheerful, yet dainty young woman. She seemed deep in thought, but as soon as she heard a noise, she snapped out of her reverie, and her round eyes were fixated on the figure of the new applicant before her. The dogboy held his breath for a moment as those eyes gazed at him, innocent, thoughtful, pure... Those words raced through his mind, like his heart, which seemed to be racing in his chest. Her observations stopped, and she flashed him a white smile.

"Hi there! I'm Usada Hikari, nice to meet you! I'm applying for the receptionist job... Er, position-thingy," she burst out, unable to retain her excitement. Judging by her reaction, she didn't get to see people too often. "So what's your name?"

"Rik Heisenberg," he managed to spit out. His shoulders relaxed, and the boy realized that she was relatively harmless. "Nice to meet you, Hikari-san."

And so it begins.

-  
**Ickiakki-** WAAAAAH! I knoooow this sucks, and it's short! ;-; But I had other stuff to finish, and I needed to get this thing off my back. I'll make chapter four longer, I hope! Yes, not promise. Oh... Because I'm lazy, 30 reviews for the next update! D


	4. Paralysis

**Ickiakki-** Okay, so I don't have 30 reviews… But you guys were taking too long, and I decided to update. I'll totally fix chapter two! It has a lot of errors and stuff in it. X-x Sorry the last chapter was so short.

**I Like You.**

_Chapter Four- Paralysis_

--

Later that evening, Rik put returned to the scrapyard, and crawled through the large metal log. He hit his head on the roof of the entrance, causing Coo to snicker.

"Hurry up, old man. Piyoko's waitin'," the boy said mockingly.

So, the two slid through the pipe, and reached the underground "base." It was a hardly livable place, and most would be surprised that anything could survive in that hole, at all. I mean literally, it was a fucking hole. Keep in mind, I said, "hole." Not "hoe."

Anyways, getting back on track, the place was rather decrepit, and abandoned, just like the scrapyard. Nothing really came in, or out, other than the members of the Black Gema Gema Gang, who had never once thought of even calling it "home." Whenever they used that word, they were referring to Analogue, though the planet was probably no better than this place to which they had become accustomed.

Apparently, the hole was near a sewer, and therefore it stunk of sewage, urine, and raw fish heads. Yes, Rik could identify the scent clearly, he thought to himself, wincing. In addition to the general's keen smell, the cats mewed continuously, and several others would visit from time to time.

When they had first reached the place, the purple-haired young man also commented that it had probably been inhabited by workers years ago, for there were rusted, broken lockers, and several power tools that they had first mistaken for moldy rocks. There had also been mice skulls scattered everywhere, because the cats from the sewer had visited so often.

However, Ky had been obsessed with keeping the place as clean as it could be, and he insisted that the other two do their part. The dentist seemed to always be frantically running everywhere- the 26 year old wouldn't have been surprised if Ky started to fly.

Though Coo slacked, Rik would often do his friend's part- In the oldest boy's mind, Coo was only a child. He didn't have enough maturity to carry out certain difficult tasks. Being in love with Piyoko would probably change that, Rik predicted.

"And, where were you two?" came a she-mannish voice from the corner.

There was Ky, still clad in a blue apron, while holding a feather duster in his right hand. He was slightly irritated, and raised an eyebrow questioningly while folding his arms. He had also removed his hands from his hips, something that Rik had always found rather… Womanly. The Lieutenant also had a uncommonly high pitched voice, but the thing that really did it was the nagging. That was something that only girls, and whatever Ky was, did. Maybe that's why the blue-haired boy never had a girlfriend… He was so female it creeped the girls out.

Though, the general had gotten used to him by now… Mostly. Plus, the shorter of the two had been in supa-evil-angry-woman-mode lately, and the bad moods even made Rik wonder if Ky was experiencing PMS…

But, the older boy never had the courage to ask. Not even once- Who knew what havoc this he-woman could wreak.

"Oi?" Ky paused, studying the blank look on Rik's face, quickly becoming more concerned. "What happened? Something go wrong during the interview."

It was exactly this change in attitude that made the vet's eyes widen.

"No, it actually went quite well. I got the job," the oldest boy's eyes sparkled, a smirk forming on his face.

Pouting, Ky ignored Coo completely before sighing, "Sheesh! You really had me worried. Both of you."

The brown-haired boy simply remained silent, not making eye contact with the dentist at all. However, a blonde panda girl rushed in, and hugged Rik's legs.

"Rik, pyo! Where were you?" she said, clinging to him. "We were worried, pyo! Did you get the job, pyo?"

"Yes, Pyocola-sama," Rik replied happily, kneeling over and pulling the girl into a hug. "We'll be able to buy food now!"

"Yay!" she exclaimed, her green eyes lighting up.

Coo glanced over his shoulder at the girl, then rolling his eyes. "Oi, quiet, you. You're making my head hurt."

The veterinarian was about to scold the youngest boy, but the second eldest beat him to it.

"Stop that! Say sorry to Pyocola-sama," Ky reprimanded.

"Fine, fine. Sorry," Coo mumbled, not wanting to be hit by another mop. However, he moved towards the other room, then sharply poked Piyoko's nose before running away.

"Major!" the blue-haired boy called angrily.

"Ow, pyo!" tears began to fill the panda girl's eyes. "That hurt, pyo!"

While her "father" made an attempt to calm her, the "mother" stormed angrily after her childhood friend. Again embracing the tiny girl, Rik managed to say, "He does that for a reason. You'll find out, soon enough."

"Why, pyo?" she sniffed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Very soon."

--

Akari sighed, and threw herself upon the hotel bed.

"Yeesh! I come back from that interview, and the Manager wants me to write a song..," she complained. "He really does work me hard."

Drumming her fingers against the desk, the pop idol tilted her head to the side, while humming an innocent tune.

"I really have to contribute to the fan base, now don't I," she continued to herself. Pausing for a moment, she began to contemplate the events of the day.

Well, first things first- She had gotten the part time job. Her manager said that the issues would take a year or more to work out, so it would be good to earn some money in the mean time. Akari's new boss was rather old, but super nice, and the girl had no problem working underneath him.

And then, there was that other young man, the one who had applied for an assistant veterinarian position. When he looked at her, she just thought her heart had stopped for a moment. Sure, she only saw him from the corner of her eye at first, but eventually, she got the courage to speak up and say hello.

It was really during the middle of the interview when she finally got a good glance at him. He was talking to Mr. Shoe, and she calmly observed his profile for a brief moment. It seemed as if he had not gotten enough sleep the night before, because there were some barely discernable bags under his eyes- Akari was surprised that she had caught them herself. His eyes were a beautiful color- a rich, intelligent purple, though they were sad and almost always downcast. His manner of speaking was rather formal, and he seemed rather distracted and far away- He seemed rather quiet, too. Something must have been troubling him, for Akari had a feeling that this man was not the silent type often.

Despite all this, "Heisenberg-san" had clear, pale skin, and sharp features- Something that usually made a person look horribly shrewd, sharp-tongued, and altogether unlikeable. However, there was a softness in his face as well, a certain unexplicable sweetness that showed in his smile. Still, it was only a half-smile he had offered that day, and the singer hoped to see his real one.

She didn't really know why, but it turned her on when he pushed his glasses up his nose. That never happened with any other guy who wore glasses… Huh, she must've been too far away from normal guys for too long. Being around all of those pretty boys was bad for a woman's psyche- After that, she craved a nice, normal boy. It was probably because that was least available to her, like celebrities were for most ordinary folks.

As she flipped pages in her songwriting notebook, the wavy-haired girl slightly raised her eyebrows. She was never very good with observations, but today she had written several personal notes to herself regarding the new young man. Huh, maybe she wasn't as dumb as she and everyone else thought she was.

Akari remained silent for a moment, and stared hopelessly at the piece of paper before her. She was concentrating so much that the paper might have just been burnt by her hard gaze- Though, she eventually gave up.

"Agh!" she ran a hand through her hair. "Whenever Manager-san says something is 'optional,' it never really is. I hate that."

Then again, her Manager had been there for her more than anyone else in her life had been. Moreso than her parents, even.

"Fans are so gullible, I feel sorry for them," Akari commented. "I've been in the music business for seven years! Poor Manager-san. I'm surprised he's stuck with me for so long. I've never been famous until this year."

She thought about her life currently. The music business wasn't a very easy thing to rely on- But her singing was the only talent she had. Akari had always done her best, but was never able to achieve anything higher than a "B" in classes that weren't musically related, despite all of her hard work. Her dancing was nice, but backstage dancers made less money than singers did. As a young girl, the singer had also been a complete introvert. Most people would expect her to be quite popular, but she wasn't.

Truth is, she had a serious makeover when her Manager had gotten a hold of her. Her hair had always been a mess, and she often kept in braids so it she wouldn't look like the tips of Ky's duster. Though, the girl had always been pretty, and even she had realized that fact- Though, she didn't want to be seen as shallow, and therefore never paid much attention to her appearance. Akari had always worn horn-rimmed glasses, and she was rather shy, always reading romance novels and daydreaming about what it would be like to actually be in love.

Love… From the beginning of highschool, she had always been so interested in that topic. People around her were always buzzing around each other, mentioning their boyfriends, girlfriends, etc… But, these relationships would last from 3 days to 4 years. That's just how it was. Plus, they were based on shallow things- Social status, only appearance, etc…

She was interested in the ideas of "true love." Although most didn't believe it existed, she did. In her eyes, the main point of true love was that you would grow to be selfless, and more concerned about your significant other's being than your own. That was true love.

For example, when you forgot your jacket, and it was cold outside, you would wonder if your lover had forget his or her own, and was shivering. One should always put a loved one before themselves, she believed.

Then again, there had never been any boys she really liked at school… Most were either too shallow or too quiet. There had never been anyone sweet enough.

"Yeesh!" she sighed, again. "I need to write a love song. Maybe, something about selflessness…? Ah, poo! What do I know? I'm twenty-four and I haven't got a clue. Sure, I've had a few tiny crushes here and there, but that's not too important. Since I'm small, Manager-san made my age '17' to the public. I guess I would appeal to more audiences that way, but… I dropped out of highschool 7 years ago. I can't believe nobody has caught onto it right now."

--

"Lieutenant, would it be alright if I asked you for tea?" Rik nodded towards his subordinate.

"Yes, yes, I'm making some right now," the blue-haired boy responded. "I'm almost done. You've had a hard day, haven't you? Well, at least you got the job. We'll have enough money for food, at least. And maybe, just maybe we'll be able to move into a place more suitable for Pyocola-sama."

Two cups of green tea were carefully set onto the table, and the General picked up one, taking a couple of sips before speaking.

"Ah, yes, this is not the best situation that Pyocola-sama could grow up in," Rik sighed. "Indeed, it will have an impact on her entire life. A childhood without parents is difficult."

"That's why we're her parental figures," Ky responded quickly.

"We are, but..," the purple-haired boy chuckled a bit. "It's a little weird that her father and mother are both men."

"I said 'figures' specifically. What are you getting at, General?"

"You can't take a joke, can you, Lieutenant?" Rik said teasingly.

"Do you want me to hit you with the broom, too?" a threat arose.

After the mention of the broom of doom, the 26 year old stated, "I am interested in women. Women only."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Don't look at me like that," Rik sighed. "You're making me feel as if I'm subject to an interrogation, of some sort."

Sighing and taking a sip of his tea, Ky still eyed his friend suspiciously while saying, "Anyways, I'd rather have Piyocola-sama be exposed to the real world than be sheltered. I know it's hard, but… It's better for a ruler to know of her people's problems. Plus, she won't turn out to be a spoiled brat that way. She'll also know the value of a dollar, how to work hard, etc."

"That's true, Lieutenant," Rik held the cup of tea away so that it wouldn't fog his glasses, and he studied the other for a moment. "Are you still sad, Lieutenant?"

"Don't mention that. I've said this before- I'm not a kid, and you're not my father," another bitter statement. "And, you've been encouraging him, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have," was the answer. "It's not something we can prevent. Those two are made for each other, anyway. Plus, we want Piyocola-sama to be happy, am I correct?"

Ky sighed, and nodded.

"You'll find a nice girl someday, Lieutenant," Rik said reassuringly. "If you don't find one, I'll find one for you."

"But, what about yourself, General?"

"I'm rather picky. That's all."

--

Both of them were in a state of paralysis. They were stuck in their current situations- Lonely, miserable, and loveless. Perhaps some interactions between the two would connect their lifelines, in a way. It would, indeed. Or, perhaps there would be two paths, of some sort, if their lifelines did not intertwine…

Though, when there are two paths, there is always a crossroads. Which is the path to take? Nobody ever knows for sure.

--

**Ickiakki-** Phew! Be happy. This took me a while. No updates 'til 40 reviews. O


End file.
